<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving of Stories by Nanachi101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443878">Loving of Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanachi101/pseuds/Nanachi101'>Nanachi101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUs, Angst, Deities, Disney, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Music, OOC, One-Shots, Reincarnation, Romance, Secrets, Skeletons, ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanachi101/pseuds/Nanachi101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a one-shot book!!! Or something close to it. I will create stories from ideas that people have voiced either on this site, Youtube, Quotev, Wattpad, and some other sites!!! If people like the story enough and if I create more than five parts to it in this book then I will create a story for it or if someone wants to adopt it! Please make sure to give credit to me if you do decide to adopt as I will put the credit to who gave me the idea at the very beginning of the one-shot if I got the idea from someone. Anyways, hope you enjoy this book of stories full of ideas!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Undecided, unknown - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Skele-ton Good Time - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845420">Vindictive Care</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Non_ymousWriter/pseuds/A_Non_ymousWriter">A_Non_ymousWriter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>W-Where am I?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hold on!!! You're going to be alright!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Call an ambulance!!! She's losing too much blood!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Stay with us &amp;%&amp;^$%!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>But it feels nice here in the darkness, I don't want to leave it alone. It will feel lonely if I leave it.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Where is the ambulance!?!?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hold on, @&amp;#($!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, strange voices, the darkness feels too safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their voices became distant as the darkness claimed me for its own.</em>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I felt my eyes open or what felt like my eyes. Everything felt sluggish yet also alert. Senses came into being that I felt were not my own yet I felt that I knew them all my life. As whatever felt like eyes finally conveyed light did I see that I was in some kind of place with an orb of light. The place was very dark almost black but it was actually a very dark purple. The orbs of light flashed images of places that seemed familiar.</p><p>One flashed a blonde male fighting a duck butt haired male, both seemed to be beginning their early years of their teens. Another flashed images of a little brunette girl flying upon a stick with some beautiful clothing. The third flashed images of two adults who I presume to be relatives that were talking to this other person who for some reason had yellow eyes.</p><p>Many moved and flashes images but one stood out to me. This orb had bone beings that were fighting with each other in this big house. All of them came and go and I saw that it was full of universes. I looked around me to see that all of them were universes in a multiverse.</p><p>All of them were multiverses.</p><p>It was breathtaking to see.</p><p>Then I finally looked down at myself. And saw only bone.</p><p>The confusion came to the front of my mind as I felt that I was something else than a being made a bone. What was it I once was? It's at the tip of my mind but it alludes me. I looked over myself to see that I was the same bone being from that one multiverse. But what were they called?</p><p>
  <b>"A skeleton, my dear."</b>
</p><p>I jolted slightly as I looked behind me to see a being that wasn't there before. They were hard to define. They sounded male, then female, then neither. They looked female, then male, then neither. Their....was it clothing? Kept changing to something but all of it was unique. Even though they kept changing identities every which way and beings I felt compelled to look at them, as if they were very important.</p><p>They gave the feeling of them smiling and I felt them brush their fingers against my skull then information flooded my mind like a typhoon. The bone beings were skeletons and I was one too. But they were male while I felt clearly female. I looked myself over to see that over my bone body was a white sweater that had an upside-down heart that was red with a little heart of green inside it. I also wore brown pants with light green sneakers and galaxy socks. I also wore a hoodie that was blue in color and filled with black fuzz.</p><p>It felt nice.</p><p>I looked up to the other being who gave off the feeling of pride, adoration, and love. They soon waved their hand as I felt a pulling sensation from my non-existing gut.</p><p>Then I blacked out as darkness greeted me like an old friend.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I felt my being cringe as I felt myself on hard ground. Shifting slightly I opened my eyes sockets (Which was weird as to why do these skeletons close their eyes sockets like eyes do of a human being?). I looked around as I got up to see that I was in a place that looked like a basement. Then I felt the information from the being coming to mind.</p><p>This place was many of the multiverses that existed, this is the Undertale Multiverse with Au's in it. I was a monster known as a skeleton and I had an Au that was hidden from the others, including Ink and others that could travel the Au's. I had a sister that I felt love dearly for as memories of the other skeleton came front to mind.</p><p>My Au was called Marveltale, where miracles come to life.</p><p>I was a sans but my real name was Allura Script Sans. My sister's name was Faithe Calligraphy Papyrus. Some monsters had the power to do miracles, like an act of God. Both I, Faithe, Toriel, Asgore, Alphy's and Flowey/Asriel have the power. The humans didn't lock away the monsters as they saw them as God's children. But we were turned into slaves to give multiple miracles for them and in return, we don't die.</p><p>Humans also have magic but they are more as to guard the monsters against racism and worship us. The humans in my Au used me more as I had more power than anyone realized and that made me be able to make more miracles. The Chara in my Au was a DETERMINATION soul that became the soulmate of Asriel. Both were to marry each other as both came from royal lines. But both were killed by rouge humans and that leads to both Toriel and Asgore splitting apart. Asriel and Chara did come back but both were traumatized and that lead them to hide from others in either their ghost form or Flowery form for Asriel.</p><p>Gaster did fall in the CORE and I did talk to him and his many other versions. He told me that he HAD to spend time in the void for a certain amount of years to value out many things. It turns out that our so-called miracles come from our very beings, it depends on how much HOPE, FAITH, KINDNESS, and even MIRACLES that we can contain. But something must be given in return for these miracles. An eye for an eye, as some would say.</p><p>For example, if you want someone back to life you must give something of equal value, like a prized possession or even some of your life force.</p><p>Shaking my head from the thoughts of my Au, did I look around to see a machine behind me that was letting of some steam? I knew that this machine brought me here but why? Shaking my head I sighed as I got up to feel a tremor that greeted me. I wobbled as I tried to balance myself and succeeded as I looked above me.</p><p>I have a feeling that a fight was going on.</p><p>As I walked over to a set of stairs do I see that the door flies off its handles and another skeleton hits the wall with a loud thud. I winced in sympathy as I watched the skeleton with wariness. I felt myself walking over as I inspected him. My eyes may be full of worry as I felt that emotion towards the stranger.</p><p>The stranger wore a blue hoodie also but his hood was up, basketball shorts, socks, and slippers. But dust permitted the clothing as I saw a spectral coming towards him that reminded me of Faithe but male. He looked over the other with worry-filled eyes and concern. I backup as he stood up and I saw that one eye was completely red while the other was also red but with a blue ring. He rubbed his head and I grew more concerned.</p><p>"Do you want me to look at that?"</p><p>I finally speak for who knows how long as his head looks to me with surprise, wariness, and distrust. I showed my green magic hands, to show that I can use healing magic. It took up to about 2, maybe 3, minutes for him to nod towards me as I finally walked over and started to heal him.</p><p>He had some bruising as well as some swelling to his cranium along with bruises along his body. I slowly spread my magic and healed him without making him feel woozy, nauseous, or even dizzy as I carefully healed some old wounds of his. Once I was done I carefully walked back away and canceled my healing magic.</p><p>His face showed that he was astonished as he carefully poked himself. He looked at me once he was done and nodded.</p><p>"...Dust."</p><p>"Allura, and who's the floating spectral?"</p><p>He froze along with the spectral.</p><p>
  <em>"Y-You...can see...me?"</em>
</p><p>I gave the Faithe look-alike a smile and nod. Then I found myself in his arms as he floated around with me in his arms. How can he hold me? It seems both the skeleton and spectral had the same question as both looked to me in shock. I believe I gave them a confused look as the spectral put me down.</p><p>
  <em>"I-I don't...have a...name."</em>
</p><p>I frown at him as I thought of a name. I smiled as I looked at him.</p><p>"How about Pax? It means peaceful."</p><p>The spectral looked thoughtful then smiled as he nodded at me. I gave a beaming smile back as walked up to Pax and gave him and Dust a big old hug. I felt Pax hug me while Dust froze a bit then he hugged back, maybe a little harder for some reason. Maybe he didn't get a lot of hugs?</p><p>I soon backed out as both got a good amount of times of hugs. Then a tremor went throughout the house again as I wobbled to get balance. I looked up once I got balance as questions filled my mind as to what was going on up there. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked behind me to see Dust looking up with a gaze that was full of weariness.</p><p>Then I heard yelling.</p><p>"....DON'T...AGAIN."</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>YOU.....ARTIST!"</b>
</p><p>Tilting my head to the side in confusion as I didn't hear all the words, did I feel Dust grab my hand as he pulled me to the floor that was above us? When all three of us got to the floor do I see that paint, bones, and some strings were all over the place? I heard a crash as I held the back of Dust jacket. I shivered slightly as some emotions of fear start to develop.</p><p>I felt Pax put his hand on my back as he rubbed it soothingly. I looked at him and smiled as I gave him a thankful look. Then a body crashed right next to us, the same way as Dust did. Tilting my head in confusion did I ask myself: Is this a custom to greet someone?</p><p>The body, a skeleton now that I looked closer, had a battle armor that had a blue bandanna that was frayed a bit at the front. His eye socket was closed as he rubbed his head.</p><p>I let go of Dust as I walked over to the other skeleton to heal him of any injuries he may have. As I got closer did I see that he was about 5'7'' with me being about 5'6''. As I healed him do I see that his eyes start to open to reveal blue orbs. I ignored it for now as I finished healing him from his swollen head, bruises, scratches, and old wounds. I turned to Dust to see he was looking at the other skeleton with a tilted head along with watching me.</p><p>"WOAH!!! YOU'RE LIKE AN ANGEL!!!!"</p><p>I looked back to the skeleton and tilted my head at him. Why did he say I was an angel? Healing magic is just something I picked up when Faithe got bruises, scratches, and other sorts of mild body trauma. But my healing magic was weird. It can heal other sorts of high body trauma, unlike other healing magic. I ignore it as to not bring more attention to myself.</p><p>Mentally shanking my head at my train of thought I gave the other skeleton a nod as I stood up and hid behind Dust again. I didn't like attention, getting attention means more miracles, more miracles means the more likely hood of doing something wrong.</p><p>"OH! YOU'RE SHY AREN'T YOU? I'M BLUEBERRY, CALL ME BLUE!"</p><p>"Allura."</p><p>I muttered out to him as I cuddled closer to Dust. I felt safe with him for some reason. I saw Pax give Dust a look that I couldn't understand but I felt Dust warm up slightly. Then I heard voices coming closer as I practically tried to mend myself to Dust. I was scared for some reason, I was wary of the others that may live in this house.</p><p>Mentally shaking my head as I calmed myself. Now wasn't the time to be afraid of some unknown beings. Then I heard them. Their voices basically gave them away.</p><p>"Damnit it Ink, why did you throw Blue and Dust so hard!?!?"</p><p>"I was fighting Error!!! I wasn't looking at where I was shooting!!!"</p><p>
  <b>"You have terrible aim by the way."</b>
</p><p>"Screw you, Error!!!"</p><p>
  <b>"I have standards, Ink."</b>
</p><p>I could feel as they stepped into the room and heard two cried of 'Blue' along with feeling people come up to Dust. I looked from over Dust's shoulder to see a teal eye light, a red-eye light, two blank eye sockets, red and white eye lights, and finally a silver and yellow/blue eye light in red sockets. All of them were giving me curious looks. I looked at them more closely as I saw that they belonged to different individuals.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, Squid, we have a new Sans."</b>
</p><p>I looked over to Blue to see him being smothered by two other skeletons while one just stood by. The three others looked at me as I quickly ducked down. I would always hide from attention but I will do anything to help those I trust.</p><p>"THAT'S ALLURA, I BELIEVE TO BE A FEMALE VERSION OF US. SHE IS ALSO SHY!!!"</p><p>"I got to admit that she's very pretty though!"</p><p>I let out a squeak as I turned around to see two eye lights that kept changing colors and shapes. I shrunk into myself as I looked at the skeleton who gave me this big smile.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Ink! That's Dream, Classic, Nightmare, Error, Killer, Cross, and Horror!!! You've already met Blueberry and Dust!"</p><p>Even though he gave me a smile, his emotion felt...artificial for some reason.</p><p>"What's your Au like?"</p><p>I looked to the Dream as I pondered this. It doesn't hurt to tell them, I guess.</p><p>"In my Au, monsters are slaves."</p><p>I saw them stiffen as I looked at them in confusion. I've gotten used to the treatment. Then Blue suddenly appeared in front of me as he looked me over as his expression got more clouded as he noticed the scars I tried to hide.</p><p>
  <b>"Why are that monsters in your Au are slaves?"</b>
</p><p>I looked to the Error person as I noticed that everyone was giving me clouded expression as if they don't know what to think.</p><p>"Because certain monsters had the ability to create miracles. Like if a person died then that certain monster will be able to bring them back to life with no signs of death."</p><p>That got their attention as they all stared at me with wide eyes. Then Ink got up all in my face as he stared at me with a serious look.</p><p>"Can those monsters give soulless beings souls?"</p><p>I noticed that Blue and Dream gave him concerned looks as well as me hopeful looks.</p><p>"Yes, there were cases of soulless beings in my Au, as well as them gaining a soul when they met those certain monsters."</p><p>His expression was complex at best as I looked around the room to see Nightmare gained a look that spoke of him striking the gold mine.</p><p>"But it doesn't come without a cost."</p><p>They all looked at me as Ink's expression took a turn.</p><p>"For if you want a soul then you must either pledge yourself to the person for an equal amount of years you didn't have a soul, which means to protect them or even marrying them. Another aspect is to do a number of favors that you must absolutely do that equals to the number of years without a soul. The final one is to kill the number of people that equals the amount of the soul. What I mean with that one is too how much the soul will cost. One soul cost about 5-7 average adults, while some souls cost about 11-17 adults."</p><p>Ink was nodding as he was writing stuff down on his...scarf? I tilted my head at him as he finished.</p><p>
  <b>"Which monsters create these miracles?"</b>
</p><p>I look towards Nightmare again as I spoke out loud.</p><p>"There's both Asgore and Toriel, along with their son Asriel who hides from the humans from time to time. Alphy's is also one, along with my sister Faithe and finally myself."</p><p>I nodded as I thought about it. Why is it that the six of us have this ability?</p><p>Then I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts as I felt Ink suddenly grab me and start to vigorously shake me.</p><p>"YOU CAN CREATE MIRACLES!?!?!"</p><p>"Yes, now please stop shaking me!"</p><p>Thankfully he stopped as he smiled sheepishly at me. I gave a grumble as I looked away to see everyone staring at us with shocked looks.</p><p>I hid behind Ink.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hey the 90's and 80's Called - One-Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one-shot came from my book on Wattpad. The reason I don't post here is that I forget that I have works on this site. This came for another person on Wattpad called MikkiMausu. She gives good ideas that I use alot and I hope you enjoy this as I had fun creating this one-shot more than you think!!!</p>
<p>Warning: Shipping between beings that are not canon!!! This is just an idea that just happened!!! If you want full pictures than go to my book on my Wattpad account that is labeled the same chapter in the same book!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Location: Unknown AU]</b>
</p>
<p>"see ya, bro, i'll catch up later."</p>
<p>"PLEASE BE MINDFUL OF UNWANTED GUEST!!! ALPHY'S SAID THAT AN UNKNOWN CREATURE WAS SPOTTED IN WATERFALL AND HAS URGE MONSTERS TO STAY AWAY!!!"</p>
<p>"i will pap, see ya!"</p>
<p>"YES, I'LL SEE YA LATER TOO!!!"</p>
<p>Soon a 5'10'' skeleton walked out of the house. He wore a white sweater with an open blue jacket, black basketball shorts that had white stripes going down the sides, white socks and pink slippers. The skeleton's name is Sans, one of infinite many throughout this Multiverse, a copy of the Original Timeline. The human of this universe is currently still in the Ruins and it will take a couple of hours until they come out. Sans is currently hoping that it will Pacifistic but he knew that it will be Genocide. How he knew this? He managed to feel the very killing intent from the Ruins themselves. </p>
<p>Sans shuffled slightly as he got to his post and stared at the blank forest with dead eye-sockets. He sighed as he leaned onto his post as he drifted between wakefulness and the abyss of sleep. </p>
<p>Then a snap of a twig rang through the forest.</p>
<p>Sans shot up as he felt his magic buzz to alertness. He looked around with cautious eyes but nothing was out of the ordinary except for a lump of some sort in the middle of the pathway. Sans got up cautiously as he looked the lump over. It looked to be some kind of creature from the water, a starfish if Sans remember correctly from a book Paps kept. It was a nice dark-blue with mixes of other blues and some teals. </p>
<p>Sans got closer cautiously as he reached for it with slight paranoia. </p>
<p>That would be his downfall. </p>
<p>The creature opened it's one eye that was one red circle then a inner blue circle and a black center. It soon attached itself to Sans hand as it quickly shot itself to his face. Sans tried to grab the creature but it escaped his phalanges easily. It soon found where his eye socket and quickly crawled in while Sans tried to claw it out. Then Sans stilled as he felt his SOUL being touched while feeling himself start to fade out of conscious. </p>
<p>The creature soon got to work as it absorbed the soul and bonding with the skeleton. It let out a low croon as it nested itself into its host as images of a being came into its mind while it hugged the soul close. The clothes of the skeleton started to change while he also gained some bling.</p>
<p>The creature soon awoke its host while implanting knowledge of what they now are. </p>
<p>Sa-,no, Dip awoke with a laid-back smile as he stood up. He tilted his hat down as he stretched out into the open. He felt nothing but the abyss in his chest but an image of a skeleton came to his mind and he felt oddly enough warm from the image of the unknown skeleton. It must be someone that his parasite must have known. </p>
<p>"Aiight, this gota be hella as DOPE!!!!"</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Error sighed as he dusted another monster in a copy AU. </p>
<p>Copy #174, Horrortale. </p>
<p>Stars, Error was tired. Error hasn't had a break in three weeks since Ink went on a creating spree about that time. Some of the AU's became corrupted easily since some code of them were missing while also bumping into each-other from a lack of space. Even though Error was the Forced God of Destruction, he took up the mantle since he didn't want his little brother, Fresh, to become the Destroyer. Fresh had enough from being a parasite, Error didn't want him to be attacked for being a Destroyer. </p>
<p>Fresh knew what Error was doing for him and was considerate enough to distract Ink while Error finished off this copy so the balance between Creation and Destruction was actually at balance. Error shook his head as he walked to the Judgement Hall. He just walked into the hall to only blink in confusion as he saw one lone skeleton that reminded Error of Fresh. </p>
<p>Was there a new parasite? But how was this one made?</p>
<p>There really hasn't been any other parasites, so Error doesn't know how to feel with this, yes, his brother is a parasite, but Error never met any other parasite, this person might not even be a parasite. </p>
<p>"Man, that homie was un-rad to attack! Just needed a rad new bod that's all!"</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Nope, that's a parasite alright. </p>
<p>Error sighed silently as he started to walk over to the new parasite. Who still didn't see Error. Error stopped a few feet from the parasite while curling his hands slightly. He decided to let out a cough to alert the new parasite who twirled around thanks to the cough and stilled. </p>
<p>Error raised a brow as he looked at the parasite with a confused tilt of the head. The parasite's skull was turning a deep shade of blue, not unlike Classic and Swap, but his was a deep shade of blue. Error does admit that the blush was pretty to look at. </p>
<p>"...Your Phat."</p>
<p>I'm fat? Error looked at the parasite with confusion and then looked at himself with confusion. He didn't look fat but skinny from lack of food and never having the appetite. </p>
<p>"I meant, umm, the shit!"</p>
<p>Error still looked at the parasite in confusion as he didn't know whether to feel angry, emotionally hurt, or flattered. </p>
<p>"Umm, umm, no your the bomb!!!!"</p>
<p>Error sighed as he didn't bother to try to understand what they were doing anymore and decided to destroy the copy while teleporting the parasite elsewhere then went back to the Anti-Void to catch up on some relaxation. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Dip landed on a pile of snow on his back as he pouted. He felt down as the one being he was interested in didn't respond to his remarks. </p>
<p>"What's up Dawg?"</p>
<p>Dip looked up as he got his laid-back smile on his face as he saw the other skeleton. But he knew that this other skeleton was a parasite, the same as him. </p>
<p>"Nothing, bruh, just bunked something."</p>
<p>"What's that homie?"</p>
<p>"There's this chillin' skelly, with coolio black, yellow, and red bones with dope eyes that are fine~!"</p>
<p>The other parasite froze for a second then got this grin that was maniac at best. Then the other parasite, Fresh, crouched right next to him and answered. </p>
<p>"That radical skelly is my bro, Error!!! They love knitting and crocheting along with chocolate~. They also love Music!!!"</p>
<p>That perked Dip up.</p>
<p>"Music?"</p>
<p>"Music, bruh~!!!"</p>
<p>Dip gave a fist-bump to Fresh, who fist bumped back. </p>
<p>An unholy alliance was made. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Ink looked up from his sketching of Error as he felt shivers run down his spine. </p>
<p>Why does it feel like that something terrible has happened?</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Error huffed as he stepped into a copy of Underfell as he ran out of his favorite chocolate. He looked up as he heard shuffling to see the same parasite from before in-front of me. He looked at the new parasite in confusion as they hand him a basket. Error grabbed the basket cautiously as he peered into it as he saw that is was full of Underfell chocolate. </p>
<p>Error looked to the other parasite in confusion as he put the chocolate in his dimensional space. They smiled and bowed for a small bit then stood to attention. </p>
<p>"I've got a message for you, homie!!! Hope you enjoy, you bodacious glitchy~!!!"</p>
<p>Music soon started to play as Monsters came out but in weird outfits that oddly enough seemed to fit the category of the music. </p>
<p>They soon started to dance as Error watched on in confusion and mirth. Error heard this song from somewhere, a meme that Cross and Epic showed him one time. </p>
<p>
  <em>"We're no stranger to love~."</em>
</p>
<p>Error looked at the parasite with curiosity as he watched the proceedings. He's got to admit that the song was kinda catchy. </p>
<p>
  <em>"You know the rules and so do I~."</em>
</p>
<p>Error snorted as he saw some Monsters do some ridiculous moves. He felt a small grin blooming on his face as the parasite grabbed him and twirled him around. He felt himself glitch a little but it didn't hurt when the parasite grabbed him. In-fact, it felt pleasant. </p>
<p>
  <em>"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of~."</em>
</p>
<p>Error chuckled as he moved along with the other parasite. Wait, what was his name? Error blinked as he finally wondered what there name was. </p>
<p>
  <em>"You wouldn't get this from any other guy~."</em>
</p>
<p>Error then felt restless as he felt himself fall through a portal with the other parasite holding him. Then then landed softly in Snowdin of a Copy of Swapfell as more Monsters started to dance while the music still played. They also wore the same outfit. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gotta make you understand~."</em>
</p>
<p>Error felt himself moving through the song as he gazed at the parasite while he felt his SOUL clutch from an unknown feeling. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never gonna run around and desert you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~!"</em>
</p>
<p>Error felt his breath still as he felt shock. Even though parasites don't feelings/emotions. Error can feel that this one wasn't lying to him. They really wanted to stay with him. But why?</p>
<p>
  <em>"We've known each other for so long,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inside we both know what's been going on,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We know the game and we're gonna play it~."</em>
</p>
<p>Error let out a snort as they both danced into another AU copy, Dancetale. They were also dancing while in the oufits. Error soon started to think that it was a virus that the other parasite could make. Error dubbed it Music Virus for now as he knew not what else to call it. He didn't even know the other parasites name nor the name of the artist of the song or the music!!!!</p>
<p>
  <em>"And if you ask me how I'm feeling,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't tell me you're too blind to see~."</em>
</p>
<p>Error let out a yelp as he felt himself dip as the other parasite grinned down at him while they still danced. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never gonna run around and desert you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~!"</em>
</p>
<p>Error felt himself lightly blushing yellow as the other parasite's face got closer to his. Error finally noticed the other's eye lights. Both wore dark-blue in color while the parasite's left eye light was a Monster SOUL that gleamed a dark-blue. It was actually very beautiful to look at. </p>
<p>"Get away from Ruru!!!!"</p>
<p>Error jolted as he realized of how close they were as there ribs touched each-other. Error coughed as he tried to get some distance but the other didn't let him go so easily. Error then noticed that the music stopped as the other Monsters infected with the Virus looked at Ink who looked ready to launch an attack. Error saw that wisp was coming from the other monsters left eye. </p>
<p>The parasite stood up as he leaned Error against him while his lazy smile was gone. </p>
<p>"Names Dip, yours bruh?"</p>
<p>"Ink, now let Ruru go!!!!"</p>
<p>Error felt Dip's grip tighten as Error gazed at Ink with confusion and wariness. Error doesn't know what's wrong with Ink but Error felt that he shouldn't even go with Ink for the sake of his self, the remaining sanity in his skull, and his emotional state. </p>
<p>"Naw bruh, this brodacious glitch is mine~! If you think of coming closer, well,"</p>
<p>Error felt Dip release his magic and knew that Dip was showing something horrifying to Ink. </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>"We're going to have a HELLA GNARLY TIME!!!!"</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Ink grabbed his brush but Ink was picked up by Fresh who ran through a portal. </p>
<p>"FRESH, WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-"</p>
<p>"UN-RAD BRO!!!!!"</p>
<p>The portal closed with those last words echoing the AU. Error looked at the place it was in confusion as he heard Dip snap his fingers and the music started up again. </p>
<p>Error ignored what just happened as he danced with Dip. </p>
<p>He truly felt Free from dancing with Dip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{I created this idea from Stories that were on AO3!!! It's where I originally got the idea from as I saw two stories of this type. Basically, it goes like this, a human(or humans) suddenly finds themselves in the famous basement of the Skeleton brothers but they were physically changed to become their skeleton ocs! Some gained those skeletons memories while others may not have that, it all depends on what type of oc you made! Also, it's where the other AU's are thereafter getting sucked into the famous machine! I got the original idea from 'Vindictive Care' that is on AO3 by vindictiveskeletons! Of course, the way I went about it was different but the original idea of this came from them, so please give credit if you do go on that website or plan to use the concept of it! I also recommend reading it as it's very interesting to read!}</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>